marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Marvel Cinematic Universe (Earth-113599)
Earth-113599 also called the Marvel Cinematic Universe is a reality in which superheroes such as Iron Man, Captain America, Thor, The Hulk, Spider-Man, and Daredevil reside. It contains many similarities to Earth-1218, Earth-616, and Earth-1610. Containing many of the same iconic figures and organizations that can be found in those respective realities. From an outside perspective, the Marvel Cinematic Universe is a massive franchise in which all the Marvel Studios produced films and television series take place in. Starting in summer of 2008 the Marvel Cinematic Universe has been widely successful for almost a decade, generating a worldwide total of over ten billion dollars. All content in the Marvel Cinematic Universe is produced and distributed by 20th Century Fox and Marvel Studios, subsidiaries of the Fox Disney Media company. History In 2005, Marvel employee Kevin Feige had the bold idea of creating a shared universe for all of the live-action comic book properties, and for Marvel Entertainment to be given it's own studio under Disney instead of acting as merely a figurehead for Fox. This idea was unheard of in the film industry and 20th Century Fox wasn't enthusiastic about the idea as their X-Men and Spider-Man franchises were immensely profitable as stand-alone films and didn't want to risk hurting their brands. Feige compromised by agreeing to only make films for Iron Man, Captain America, Thor and the Hulk eventually leading to an Avengers style team up. That while Marvel Studios would test their shared universe concept with the Avengers and other obscure comic characters, 20th Century Fox would get the sole creative and distribution rights for popular characters like Spider-Man and the X-Men. Fox and Disney both thought that was a reasonable agreement and announced an Iron Man and Hulk film coming in 2008. Followed by a S.H.I.E.L.D. Movie coming the next year (later changed to Black Widow and Hawkeye). On November 3rd 2005 the term for the shared movie reality, the Marvel Cinematic Universe, was officially coined. The Marvel Cinematic Universe since its debut had proven to be a huge financial and critical success, beloved by casual audiences and comic book fans alike Feige and Marvel Studios were able to turn the obscure characters they were given into household names. Ironically, this lead to Disney and Fox rapidly allowing Marvel Studios greater control over Marvel's A-List properties. By 2017 Marvel Studios had become the main creative and distributing studio for all live-action Marvel Comics content, equal to Fox under their new parent company. Films Phase 1 *Iron Man - May 2nd 2008 *The Incredible Hulk - August 1st 2008 *Black Widow and Hawkeye - May 1st 2009 *Iron Man 2 - May 7th 2010 *The Incredible Hulk 2 - November 19th 2010 *Thor - May 2nd 2011 *Captain America - July 22nd 2011 *The Avengers - May 4th 2012 Phase 2 *Iron Man 3 - May 3rd 2013 *Deadpool - July 5th 2013 *Thor: The Dark World - November 8th 2013 *Captain America: The Winter Soldier - May 2nd 2014 *Guardians of the Galaxy - August 1st 2014 *The Incredible Hulk 3 - November 7th 2014 *Avengers: The Ultron Imperative - May 1st 2015 *Ant-Man - July 17th 2015 Phase 3 *Deadpool: The Second Coming - February 12th 2016 *Captain America: Civil War - May 6th 2016 *Doctor Strange - November 4th 2016 *Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 - May 5th 2017 *The Sensational Spider-Man - July 7th 2017 *Thor: Ragnarok - November 3rd 2017 *Black Panther - February 16th 2018 *Avengers: Disassembled - May 4th 2018 *Ant-Man and The Wasp - July 6th 2018 *Captain Marvel - March 8th 2019 *Avengers: Infinity Gauntlet - May 3rd 2019 *The Amazing Spider-Man - July 14th 2019 Phase 4 *Deadpool: Forever - February 7th 2020 *Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 3 - May 1st 2020 *Namora the Sub-Mariner - August 7th 2020 *Doctor Strange: Dreamscape - November 6th 2020 *The Uncanny X-Men - March 5th 2021 *Black Panther: Wild Kingdom - May 7th 2021 *The Superior Spider-Man - July 9th 2021 *Captain Marvel: Earth's Mightiest Hero - November 5th 2021 *The Wasp - March 4th 2022 *Ultimates - May 6th 2022 *The Fantastic Four - November 4th 2022 Television FOX *Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Season 1 - September 2013 Season 2 - September 2014 Season 3 - September 2015 Season 4 - September 2017 Season 5 - September 2017 Season 6 - September 2018 Season 7 - September 2019 Season 8 - September 2020 Season 9 - September 2021 Season 10 - September 2022 *Ghost Rider Season 1 - September 2016 Season 2 - September 2017 Season 3 - September 2018 Season 4 - September 2019 Season 5 - September 2021 Season 6 - September 2022 Season 7 - September 2023 Season 8 - September 2024 *Nova Season 1 - September 2021 FX *Agent Carter Season 1 - January 2014 Season 2 - January 2015 Season 3 - January 2016 Season 4 - January 2017 *Legion Season 1 - January 2017 Season 2 - January 2018 Season 3 - January 2019 *The Eternals Season 1 - January 2020 Season 2 - January 2021 Season 3 - January 2022 Season 4 - January 2023 Season 5 - January 2024 Netflix *Daredevil Season 1 - April 10th 2015 Season 2 - March 2017 Season 3 - August 2019 Season 4 Season 5 *Jessica Drew Season 1 - November 2015 Season 2 - December 2017 Season 3 - March 2020 Season 4 *Luke Cage Season 1 - October 2016 Season 2 - November 2018 Season 3 Season 4 *Iron Fist Season 1 - March 2016 Season 2 - June 2018 Season 3 *The Defenders Season 1 - August 2017 Season 2 - April 2019 Season 3 *The Punisher Season 1 - March 2018 Season 2 - November 2019 Season 3 Season 4 Season 5 *Moon Knight Season 1 - October 2020 *Blade Season 1 - June 2022 Freeform *Runaways Season 1 - January 2018 Season 2 - January 2019 Season 3 - January 2020 Season 4 - January 2021 Season 5 - January 2022 *Cloak and Dagger Season 1 - June 2019 Season 2 - June 2020 Season 3 - June 2021 Timeline 10000 BC: *The Eternals 1945: *Captain America 1946: *Agent Carter Season 1 1949: *Agent Carter Season 2 1952: *Agent Carter Season 3 1956: *Agent Carter Season 4 1993: *Captain Marvel 2006: *The Punisher Season 1 2009: *The Incredible Hulk 2010: *Black Widow and Hawkeye *Iron Man 2011: *Iron Man 2 *Thor *The Incredible Hulk 2 2012: *The Avengers *Iron Man 3 2013: *Deadpool *Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Season 1 *Thor: The Dark World 2014: *Captain America: The Winter Soldier *The Incredible Hulk 3 *Guardians of the Galaxy *Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Season 2 *Daredevil Season 1 2015: *Jessica Drew Season 1 *Avengers: The Ultron Imperative *Ant-Man *Daredevil Season 2 *Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Season 3 *Luke Cage Season 1 *Deadpool: The Second Coming 2016: *Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 *Iron Fist Season 1 *The Defenders Season 1 *Captain America: Civil War *The Sensational Spider-Man *Ghost Rider Season 1 *Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Season 4 2017: *Doctor Strange *Jessica Drew Season 2 *Legion Season 1 *Black Panther *Iron Fist Season 2 *Thor: Ragnarok *Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Season 5 *Ghost Rider Season 2 *Runaways Season 1 2018: *Runaways Season 2 *Legion Season 2 *Ant-Man and The Wasp *The Amazing Spider-Man *Luke Cage Season 2 *Legion Season 3 *Avengers: Disassembled *Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Season 6 *Ghost Rider Season 3 *The Defenders Season 2 Category:Earth-113599 Category:Marvel Cinematic Universes Category:Created by Blizzard1289